


SD Gundam Force: Young Legends!

by BMFOribird



Category: SD Gundam, SD Gundam Force
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Kid Fic, its basically if sdgf was more like maruden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMFOribird/pseuds/BMFOribird
Summary: Young Shute finds three children who can change into powerful warriors through their bonds of friendship. Together the four boys will fight to free their homelands from the terror of the Dark Axis!





	SD Gundam Force: Young Legends!

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs] It was a neat idea, I wanted to role with it. But anyways this is just the prologue, sorry if it's not nearly as cool as I thought it was when I was writing it. I really shouldn't be starting a new story (> >;;)

_Oooweee! Oooweeee!_

The emergency klaxons wailed sharply as staff, robots and humans alike, scrambled down the halls. They hurried to press themselves against walls or duck into open side areas and out of the way.

"Forgive me Chief!" a young man scrunched himself into a corner, a hasty salute thrown up respectfully. His superior paid him no mind, but instead hastened his steps towards his destination.  
The bridge doors slide open with a _swoosh_  and the man stepped into the dark room.

"Chief!" a dark haired woman no older than her late twenties greeted him without turning her chair, she was far more focused on her fingers as they dashed across her keyboard.

"What's the status of the situation," he walked towards the front, the light from the LCD screens shining off the brim of his hat.

"Sir! We've detected a spacial distortion in Sector E!" a younger girl brushed her ponytail from her shoulder.

"Sector E?" the Chief mumbled to himself, yellow eyes flashing in the dark, "That's one of residential sections outside of the city. What are they doing so far out there..." He snapped his head in another direction, focusing on one of his senior officers, "How are our forces looking?"  
The blonde woman made a half-bow as she addressed him, "I'm very sorry sir, but none of our troops are operational at the moment."

"Well except for _him_ ," the junior communications officer piped up. She stuck her tongue out and winked in apology at the older woman's glare.

"He's up and running?" the Chief cut in, directing his question to the senior woman again. It wasn't a preferable situation, but the sooner they could neutralize the threat the better.

"We haven't finished his tests, we have no idea how he'll handle out there," she warned.

"Hoo hoo! No better test than one out in the field!" a new voice called out from the door.

"Hm, a good point," the Chief nodded to his equal, "Very well then, I want him full equipped and artificially charge the souldrive. Set it to max."

" _But sirs-!_ " the senior officer bit at her lower lip as they looked to her, "...I'll begin preparations right away."

"Forgive me," her superior bowed his head, eyes flashing under his hat, " ** _But we have no choice..._** "


End file.
